Halo Reach Easter Eggs and Glitches
Winter Contingincy. 2 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches 1. Start at Rally Point Alpha and get in your car. Drive down to the valley where the Skirmishers are at and kill them. One of them has a Plasma Pistol, take it. Drive down to the first little area where Jun's Falcon hovers over the hill. Shoot it with a charged Plasma Pistol blast and it will fall. If it lands upside down, you can drive it. 2. Start at Mission Start on legendary mode. When your Falcon lands, run down the hill as fast as possible. You will see an Active Camo Elite with a green paper on his back. Kill him quicly before he runs away and you can read the paper and get a free Plasma Repeater. ONI Sword Base. 1 Easter Egg. 1 Glitch Easter Egg. This Easter Egg is called Reach Racer. You need two players for this. Have one player head to Ferragate Outpost and the other to the generator area where the Revenant is. At Ferragate Outpost, head to the big rock on the way from Sword Base. Climb up on it and you will see the pop-up message "Hold X to open door." At The generator area, head down to the ocean and run up against the barrier on the right. you will see the same message. Both players have to hit them at the same time and you will be teleported to Sword Base. You can then race around the map as much as you like. Glitch. This one let you out of the map. When you clear the courtyard and get in where the Target Locator is, you have to get the Armor Lock. Then walk through the gates and wait for the Wraiths to get close. When they get close to where the Pelican drops your Warthog at, use the target locator. Then they will explode and the Pelican will come. If you have a friend with you, have them stand under the Warthog so it will stay. If you are on your own, be fast and run to the destroyed Wraith, then use a Frag Grenade to launch yourself up. When the Pelican starts to fly, use your Armdor Lock and you will stay on. Them, you have to find a safe place to jump off where you won't die. But be quick because the Pelican will disappear. Nightfall. 0 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches Tip of the Spear. 0 Easter Eggs. 1 Glitch Kill all the Covenant on the hill as you would normally. Then get the Concussion Rifle from the Elite. When the Pelican drops you a car, drive it onto the mound of rocks straight to the right of where the car is. Then use your Concussion Rifle to launch the car onto the hill. Next, drive straight at the barrier and you will push through, then your free to roam. Long Night of Solace. 0 Easter Eggs.1 Glitch Push up to the station and get the Armor Lock before killing all the Covenant.Then kill them and run by where the Pelican lands and hurry up on the rocks. When the Pelican comes, jump on it and quicly run to the back and stand on one of the engines. When it starts moving, Armor Lock and you should stay on. Then find a good place to jump so you don't die. If you live, you can explore freely. Exodus. 0 Easter Eggs. 1 Glitch When your clearing the tower, a Phantom comes. Kill the Grunt on the turret and jetpack up to it. You can then get on the turret and fly away with the Phantom. But you die when it leaves the map. New Alexandria. 2 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches 1. Play to the end of the level where your asked to escort evacs from the ONI Building. Instead, fly to the ring-like building behind the dance club. Fly through the ring in a Falcon for a Pelican. Fly through the ring in a Banshee for a Phantom. The Package. 2 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches 1. When you start, kill all the Covenant and look under the generator room. There is a large crate under there. You will need two players. Get a Ghost and and push the crate far back. Then have the second player go along the path by the generator room. When you reach the Scorpion, look to the left. There will be a lifted platform with Grunts on it. Go behind it and wade into the water. Along the rocks there is a small switch. Have one player stand looking at the wall where the box was. Hit the switch in the water and another will appear where the crate was. Hit it and some Banshees will appear o the roof of the building behind you. Hitting that switch disabled map barriers, meaning you can take a Banshee and go anywhere. 2. At the end of the level when Halsey tells you to come inside her lab, instead you want to kill all the Covenant. Then get a jetpack and fly to the farest platorm on the right. You want to have two players and be on legendary. When you get to the platform, have the othe player wait in a safe place. Then, jetpack oer and there is a small spot you can stand on by the switch. It will be on the right against a small wall, its hard to miss. Once the switch is hit, a door opens and some General Elites come out to play with you. Kill them and head around from where they came from. You will find an open door on the side. Walk inside and you will be teleported to a hallway. Walk down it you can see a lab, Halsey's lab. There is some info about Master Chief and the Warthog Jump. A switch on the left of the door ends the level. The Pillar of Autumn. 0 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches Lone Wolf. 0 Easter Eggs. 0 Glitches